Sailor Moon Meetings Touched By an Angel
by kayirons
Summary: This is a Touched by angel/Sailor Moon X-over story involving our favorite angels that visit Japan on a mission


Sailor Moon/TBAA

Sailor Moon/TBAA: this is about a child who's dying and the heartsnatchers find out and try to delay journey that was to be done in two weeks. (Updated July 22, 2001.)

Touched By An Angel is with CBS TV 

Sailor Moon belongs with DIC or the Japanese I am not asking for money or anything the main characters are not mine, I only borrowed them.

Angel's and Heartsnatchers

In the City of Tokyo at a hospital a child lied helpless as doctors waited three people appeared Andrew known as the Angel of Death thought. "Why do we have to do this to the family."

Tess who was also and Angel explained "There is no choice Andrew he's dying of a known and incurable disease, like so many children with that kind are like him he needs an angel."

Near them five teenagers went in Monica noticed that they were different. "Somehow?"

"They came to volunteer but in this world it's not enough even if they are different they are known as the Sailor Scouts our assignment is one of them who may not understand death."

Andrew nodded. "And he only has weeks to live I will also Volunteer."

Inside Raye who is Sailor Mars, watched the boy as he got too sick the five scouts were in the final wish Volunteer program. "Something that even the silver crystal can't fix I don't know why people die."

Ami said. "But it's still the only way there is no cure for the disease."

A man walked in Serena as in Sailor Moon looked at him even Mina. "What a hunk?"

The man said he smiled "Hi I'm Andrew and here to volunteer for the boy."

However in the boy's eyes and his heart he knew that Andrew was the answer to his prayers and suffering, he knew that he was the Angel of Death. "Hi."

"Hi I'm Andrew would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Andrew had a wheel chair as the boy was moved Serena showed anger. "Why didn't he invite me?"

Raye explained she too knew that he was an angel. "Because he's different I sensed that he is an angel and here to help, there is pure love in him."

Serena thought. "We have to keep an eye on him, if the Heartsnatchers find out they could be after him."

Inside also two people noticed it. "So he must have a pure heart."

"We better go after him."

Inside a lab a man known as Professor Tomoe worked on something as a woman appeared. "I found the one who volunteered."

"So you noticed well I Should send one of the pods to get the pure heart crystal." The man worked the formula and the pod flew out and then towards a wheelchair then disappeared as Andrew returned and touched the chair however it glowed, Andrew knew what would happen since he got God's message and the pod grew to a monster five girls also appeared. "Leave him alone you creep."

"So it's the Sailor Brats."

"Yes and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

However the creature swiped them knocked them down Andrew didn't react as the creature showed a star but he didn't move and the attack only went through him.Two people that appeared, as in Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "We are here to protect our future from the heartsnatchers." Uranus then worked her powers. "World Shaking power." The Sailor Solder Uranus had threw a ball into the ground shaking it but the monster didn't react and still tried to attack Andrew, Tess and Monica was near by. The creature looked around at the two as Andrew disappeared, the creatured looked for him and the Angel appeared again this time in a glowing light unlike anything else Neptune and Uranus looked. "He's dangerous."

The creature tried to attack him again he explained. "Appears that you failed to understand God's own powers to protect the spirits and the angels."

The creature stopped even the woman. "But you are just a human."

"In your eyes but in the hearts of many I am more than a human, I am an Angel infact the Angel of death and we were sent to bring one child who has a disease and dying home, you attempted to delay the process go and tell the Professor that taking a heart is not the answer to a new life I know it."

The Daemond Monster yelled. "Not until I have your heart crystal."

"And you will meet the man upstairs and pay for taking the hearts from innocent people I am prepared to give my heart but I will still take this child home where there is no suffering and no killing." Andrew told the creature.

"The child nodded. "I knew you were the answer I didn't want to live with this illness."

"And you won't my child." Andrew smiled Monica and Tess also glowed, Uranus and Neptune, as any human being did not understand. "Why take an innocent child." Uranus said. "He could be dangerous."

Monica explained. "Because he has prayed we are also angels sent by god to aid in the journey home, God loves you as he always do with everyone something evil more than anything in the world, and in the eyes of God has possessed a human being that can be expelled by hopes, and love as well as Forgiveness before then he has prayed for help which we could not have done."

The child nodded, the two Sailor Solders noticed the love that has been endless even the creature who then desolved and the spirit was released.Sailor Moon asked. "So god has destroyed the creature."

Andrew nodded. "Of course Serena, evil will not be rewarded, I understand that your real mother left the relm and passed on, I was with her as most Angel of deaths are, even with people like her and her child, you may have been awkward, but God Loves you so much Serena no matter what even Darien angels know everyone."

Serena nodded. "So you were also sent to help me deal with her death and to take the boy home?"

"Yes Serena we are all here even if you can't see us, you are taking care of problems without sacrificing a human life it takes more than a heart to do so, we all very proud of you even this child." Monica said

Uranus nodded. "So even if Serena is a whiner there is hope."

Tess explained "God in any history of life never judges people, even of character while you are young that's what you sometimes do, but inside that's all that matters, and you two have spent your whole time threatening to destroy life other than cherish it, and evil or not you are ignorant for a mission that proves deadly it should not have happened." Serena was in tears after hearing the words and asked Uranus. "So you two have spent all this time with the threats, why must you sacrifice others would you kill a child."

"Only if the heart crystals had the Talisman." Neptune said in tears. "We really didn't want to sacrifice anyone for our mission,"

"But you two still have threatened others including Serena known as Sailor Moon who fights not only for her self but also for God." Monica said. "The day will soon come when the Lord Jesus Christ who had given up his own life for you all, that he will return and those who belive in him will not perish."

Neptune continued to give her own tears hearing the words. "He will help."

Andrew nodded and explained "Yes he will and also help this young boy who will be spared, however because of the illness that I believe is AIDS he got the disease since he was a baby because of a blood transfusion, the pain has escalated to the point that everything in his body like the immune system has been destroyed, so I will have to take him home where there is no pain and suffering" 

Serena stood there and weeped. "I didn't think of that, how do you know of that?"

Monica walked to Serena. "God knows all he created you plus with a gift, you and the scouts were part of his plan a child who has been giving more love than anything else in the world can help him by trying to expel anything evil without destroying that life that he has created, he had to wait until you were ready to learn of that gift like any Sailor Scout, you five were spared and sent to earth you will be here in the coming of the lord."

The girl nodded. "But is he angry with us, I never study and I'm always late for everything."

"No he loves you no matter what so does Darien." Tess told the blond teenager.

Neptune. "We still have a mission to complete."

"We know but I think you should consider the offer from these girls to let them help you." Andrew said. "Serena we have something for you."

"What is it?" Serena walked up Tess handed the girl a bible. "This is what you need to study, now you must do it with an open heart as you do when you go out on your mission."

Serena smiled and said. "I promise." She read a marked chapter. "What's this?" she read the verses marking the Lords Departure and his final message to the diciples, she was reading the book of John and the last few chapters. _–Where I am going you will not follow but I will tell you love one another as I have loved you? -_Serena seeing those words had filled up her own heart she looked as Monica and Tess has vanished and Andrew returned the boy to the hospital.

Next Sunday Serena took her family to a church her mother Mrs. Tskino asked. "Why are we here?" "You won't believe me I saw an Angel three of them."

Her mother nodded the paster held out the message this paster was indeed an American Paster on a mission and it was passed on to more people. –We have and announcement to make, one of our younger members who had AIDS had died last night, we have to remind you all that those that have just came Angels are real so is God to remind you of what the life is about. -

The three angels were there where no one has seen them. Tess said. "I think they will be okay."

Andrew said. "We will be her incase."

The three walked away and a dove appeared and it flew away Serena saw the creature and smiled. "Good bye Angels." She said with her heart her mother said. "You believe in this God?"

"Yeah I've seen the Angels, I am more happy now I will keep going to church." Serena smiled with her own heart.

Her mother smiled. "I think I believe in him now just don't show up Late like you do every school day."

Other people shushed the mother; Serena couldn't keep from laughing Mrs. Tskino blushed in red.

The end 

"With love and faith" 

Auther's notes. -I have just came into Florida and since I've been here I've gone into a Christian church I believe I will be staying so I thought this update could bring more into the Crossover series I don't care if you all decide to flame me for this update I used what I learned from Sunday school to put in this crossover a lot of changes were made -


End file.
